


Brittney's Pet

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: After accidentally wrecking Brittney's garden, Marco finds himself in a series of uncomfortable encounters with her, and finding himself enjoying them far too much.





	1. Chapter 1

"And stay out!"  
Star waved her wand at the retreating monsters like a rolled up newspaper. As the last of them limped into the portal, she turned around and grinned. "Well, all's well that ends well. Right Marco?" There was no answer. "Marco?"  
Still nothing. Star picked up a rock, just in case he'd shrunk himself to the size of an ant. She was pretty sure he could do that. "Marco?" she called out under it.  
He wasn't there. "Huh," she looked around the scene of devastation resulting from the last battle. "Where did he get off to?"

Marco let out a moan. He didn't think any of those monsters even used electricity, but the sudden shock to his body, combined with the wafting smell of burning hoodie proved something had zapped him. He opened one eye, two eyes stared back.  
Marco rubbed his eyes some more, and then looked up at the actual pair of eyes above them. "Ugh... hello Brittney."  
"What the hell do you mean, "Hello Brittney?" You come barging into my yard in the middle of the night, wreck my mom's rose bushes, and set fire to the fountain!" Brittney glared at him, waving a stun gun in her hand as if to remind to talk quickly. And any form of talking should be in the form of a grovelling apology.  
Marco quickly tried to put things together. Obviously the stun gun was why he felt like he'd been hit by lightning. The rose bushes would explain all the cuts on his arms which had started to throb.  
He couldn't place the burning fountain though. On the bright side, it was probably nothing to do with him, but he didn't think Brittney would take "not my fault" as an answer.  
"Uhhhh," he paused for time, eyes flicking back down to Brittney's shirt. Obviously she'd not had time to pick out anything better fitting because the shirt was hanging down as she leaned over, giving him a rather generous look at her rather generous cleavage.  
Finally his brain caught up with his tongue. "Brittney, I uh, I know this looks bad. But it wasn't my fault!" He cursed, inwardly. His brain obviously hadn't quite caught up, as her glare intensified.  
"It's not your fault, Diaz? You broke in here, like some pervert, and you claim it's not your fault?!" She stood up, a part of Marco regretted this, despite the rest of him just screaming at Marco to flee. She grabbed him by the hood, picking him up and flinging him across the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
Cheerleading was obviously working for her, as she barely grunted from the exertion, and grabbed a phone from one of her voluminous pockets. "Maybe I should phone the cops, and they could see whose fault it is?"  
Running sounded good.  
Marco tried to pick himself up, but settled for a crawl, trying to reach the wide break in Brittney's fence. He barely made it a foot before he felt something clamp around his neck. For a moment it felt nice and soothing on his scrapes, until Brittney increased the pressure, and Marco realised she'd grabbed him with her legs.  
"Gkk-" he coughed out in surprise, "Brittney, look... I'll fix it, I can pay!" He reached up with an arm, trying to pry her leg from him, only to find a lack of purchase on her smooth, firm skin.  
"Oh, you're gonna pay all right..." Marco fell to the ground, trying to twist himself around for a better grip. "You and that Star girl think you can just wreck everything and not face any consequences! You're gonna learn that no one crosses Brittney Wong!"  
Marco tried desperately to sink his nails into Brittney's leg, try and break the chokehold that was already causing him to go lightheaded. He started hyperventilating, breathing in and out, desperate for air as he felt muscles rippling in her legs. It was like all the blood was flowing out of his head, and Brittney was just standing there... grinning at him.  
"Brittney, please!" He croaked out, panting raggedly, "I'll do whatever you want!"  
And then, relief, she released him. Pulling herself back as he grabbed at his neck, desperately trying to protect it.  
"I bet you will," he heard, her voice dripping with hatred. "I always knew you were a perv, Diaz." he looked at her, tilting his head in silent query, and she just pointed down.  
Following her gesture, he found himself looking at his crotch, where despite everything, he could see the outline of his boner. "It's not what it looks like!" He scrabbled backwards, hoping to reach the fence that still seemed a good ten feet away. "I could just see your breasts earlier?" Well he could, and it was better than the alternative that he really hoped wasn't the case.  
"Hah!" She still moved to cover them up a bit better. "You're not just a pervert then, if you'll get a stiffy while like that, you're a dog, Diaz."  
"I'm a what?" He looked around him. He still felt in no condition to close the gap.  
"A dog. You said you'd do whatever I want, and I want you to admit to me that you're a hormone driven animal." Her lips curved up in what she may have intended as a smile, but to Marco just seemed like a sneer.  
He gulped, and winced as it still ached. Well, if it got him out of the situation... "I'm a dog. There, are you happy?"  
"Almost." Brittney walked over to the rosebush Marco had crashed into. A hose lay next to it, still trickling water from a stopper. "Around my house, when we get a new dog, we've got to get them clean."  
"Wait, wha-" Marco fell backwards as she turned the hose up to full blast, a torrent of water crashing into him with all the strength of a warnicorn blast. Spluttering and coughing, Marco tried to shield himself from the ice cold water, hunching over until finally the torrent subsided.  
"What the hell, Brittney!" Marco yelped. "Why did you do that?"  
Laughing, Brittney dropped the hose to come stand over him. "You certainly enjoyed it, Diaz. You really are a dog." She knelt down, sticking her hand between his legs to take a tight grasp on his cock -- still hard despite everything. "And what's more you're my dog now. You do everything I ask, understand?" She clenched, just enough to make him whimper.  
"U-understood."  
"Good," then she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe if you do well enough, I'll give you a collar. Now get out of here before I call the cops... or maybe animal control."  
With that, she went back into her house, leaving Marco still in her back yard. Sodden, smarting, and strangely excited from the kiss. "Please let it be the kiss," he muttered to himself as he picked himself up.  
"Aw, geez!" he looked at the night sky. "I gotta get home!" he started limping towards the fence. Trying to put any thoughts of collars out of his head. No matter how much the idea made him tingle.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the bell jerked Marco from his daze.  
Stifling a yawn, he started packing all his books into his bag and tried to force himself to full wakefulness.  
"Psst"  
Thanks to the previous night, he'd not gotten much sleep. And what little he had gotten was filled with dreams of Brittney.  
The kiss she'd given him... and the mistreatment that had come before. He wished he could have been surprised that he'd woken up with morning wood, but since that time he'd been almost expecting it. Uncomfortable, and surprising arousal at the mere thought of her. Of what she'd do.  
"Psst!"  
Having finally packed up all his things, he got up, ready to go to his next class. He shook his head to get rid of the last of the drowsiness, and then realised Star was tugging at his sleeve.  
"Hey Marco!" She gestured behind him. "I think Brittney Wong's trying to get your attention, she's been hissing at you for the last five minutes."  
Marco turned to look, wincing in anticipation. There she was, a look of disgust twisting her face as she glared at him. "Uh, thanks Star, I should go see what she wants."  
Resigning himself, he walked over to her. Standing at the back of class, she was trying to avoid looking like she was waiting for him, checking her nails like Marco checked his test answers. "Hey Brittney. What's up?"  
"Hello, Diaz. So good to see you." Marco's jaw stopped working for a second in surprise. She was talking to him, and without whining, or demanding. She actually seemed genuinely happy.  
"So, you wanted to speak to me or something?" Now he thought about it, he'd never seen Brittney be nice to anyone. He was getting a little worried now.  
"Well, I just thought maybe you and me could go somewhere nice to have a private talk. I've seen you walking all those puppies, so I figured you'd be the one to talk to about dog training," Brittney smiled, or at least showed her teeth.  
Marco felt a twinge in his stomach at her words. That little speech about him being her dog, it was running through his head now. Especially the part about the collar.  
"R-right now?" He looked around, Star was there, waving at him. "I really should go, class should be starting soon."  
"Oh yeah, like we both don't know you can afford to miss one class. Come on already Diaz!" She grabbed Marco's arm and started dragging him across the classroom towards the door.  
As they passed her, Star whispered "Way to go, Marco! Making friends with the mean girl!" and held out two thumbs up.

The halls were already emptying of other students as Brittney led him along, the sounds of classes starting the only things to hear as they approached their final destination.  
The girls' locker room.  
"Uh, Brittney, I really shouldn't go in there!" He started to drag his feet, trying to slow her down.  
"There's no gym this period, you idiot." She turned, whipping him with her hair as she faced him, and stunning him for a moment. "I'm not a total moron. Now get in there!"  
Reluctantly, Marco stepped forward. Still expecting to be met with shrieks and screams of girls seeing him, but fortunately Brittney was true to her word and the place was empty.  
"Could you be any slower?" Brittney gave him a shove from behind, sending him tumbling further inside, desperately grabbing a bench for support. "Now where did I put it?"  
As Marco lifted himself to his feet, Brittney was looking around the lockers until she found the one she was looking for, openned it up, and pulled out a bag. "Here, put these on."  
Marco unzipped it, and pulled out a gold top with an Echo Creek stripe on it, "Wait, you want me to put on your cheerleader outfit?"  
Brittney sneered, "Ew, no you pervert. I borrowed Sabrina's. She's more your size anyway. Now put it on already!"  
Looking at them and the rest of the clothes, Marco weighed things up. On the one hand, he could make a run for it. He wasn't beaten up this time, he might stand a chance.  
On the other, Brittney did seem pissed, and Marco wasn't sure he wanted to get caught in her leg lock again. His neck still felt sore from the last time. And he had worn a dress before, surely a cheerleader outfit wasn't too much worse?  
Sighing, he started to take off his hoodie, "Can I at least get a little privacy here?"  
"Ugh, fine." With that, Brittney turned away. Leaving Marco at least unwatched, if not alone.  
As quickly as he could, Marco pulled off his clothes -- although he still folded them up neatly to place on the bench. His hoodie was soon joined by his shirt, his pants, socks, and finally his underwear.  
Taking a deep breath, Marco took out Sabrina's panties, and stepped into them. Shivering at the way the cotton cupped his junk, he tried to ignore the way his dick was starting to stiffen. He already had enough trouble with how it was acting around Brittney, he didn't need to worry about women's clothing as well.  
Once the underwear was on, he took out Sabrina's bra. He'd expected it to be pointless, but it seems she was compensating a bit, with some pads already sewn in place. He slipped it on and fumbled with the hook for a few seconds before he got it.  
Now came the skirt and top. Easy compared to the underwear, it took only a few moments before he was covered up. Well, as long as he didn't need to bend over any time soon.  
Sitting down on the bench, he pulled out the socks and started to put them on.  
"What is taking so long!" He looked over to see Brittney stamping her foot in anger, although she was still respecting his privacy.  
"Just putting on the socks, I'm almost done!" He panicked, trying to roll them up his legs as quickly as possible.  
"Socks? Ugh, fine." Brittney marched over. "I might as well help you out." With her assistance wiggling them on, his costume was complete.  
Brittney took a step back. "Hmm, not bad, not ba- wait, is that your underwear?" she pointed at the pile of folded laundry. "Are you?" She started to laugh, "You're wearing Sabrina's panties aren't you?"  
Marco crossed his legs, "You said to put the clothes on. I didn't know how far you meant." He moved his hands down, covering his crotch. The motion made the skirt brush against his boner, already starting to peek above the panties.  
"No, no. You could have asked, or, you know assumed." Brittney smirked. "You chose to put on a girl's underwear." He blushed, "and I bet you loved it."  
"O-of course not!" Marco stammered. Still refusing to move a muscle. "I just thought-" Brittney's smirk broke into a grin. "I mean..."  
"Don't you worry Diaz. I'm not gonna tell anyone about what an adorable little pervert you are." She bent over and pinched his cheek. "After all, I've got to take good care of my pet."  
"Pet? I know you got me to say I was a dog, bu-" Brittney tossed her hair, whipping Marco in the face. "Ow!"  
"No buts! You're sitting here in Sabrina's clothes, hiding your hard on. You're a pervert, and perfect material to be my pet." She stepped up onto the bench, her thigh right next to Marco's head. He shied away instinctively. "You just need to be trained."  
"Trained?" He gulped, looking straight up at her face. Not trusting his eyes to look straight ahead.  
"Oh, you know," Brittney stared at her nails, disinterestedly, "I tell you what to do, you do it. Learning to obey without all this nagging "oh it's not what it looks like" nonsense. After all," she reached down and grabbed the hem of the skirt, liffting it to reveal Marco's cock sticking out from between his crossed legs and scrunched up panties"You can hardly say this isn't what it looks like, can you?"  
"But why should I agree to anything you say?" Marco said, grabbing the skirt to try and hide himself again.  
Brittney rolled her eyes. "I already told you, you're a pervert." She reached under the skirt, forcing apart Marco's legs. "Your little cock here's all nice and hard already." She ran her fingers up it, making Marco gasp. "All you have to do is agree, and I'll let you enjoy all your little degrading fantasies."  
Closing her fingers around Marco's cock, stroking it up and down, slowly. "You get to be my pet, and I get to be your owner. Sounds good, right Diaz?"  
Marco winced as Brittney worked at his cock, teasing him with every movement. "That... doesn't sound right?" It was getting harder to concentrate now, and despite everything, Brittney's offer was sounding appealing.  
Brittney started to speed up, her strokes getting more vigorous in an attempt to keep Marco off balance. "Really, but I was thinking about getting you a real nice dog collar. I know a great designer."  
"Collar?" Marco shut his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to hold back.  
"Yeah, as a reminder of how much of a perverted dog you are. Even a nametag to help you remember that." Marco unclenched a hand, going up to his neck as he remembered Brittney's legs clenched around it the night before.  
What would it be like, to have something tight around his throat all the time? He almost swore he could feel it already.  
"So, what's it gonna be, Diaz? You going to keep pretending to resist, or are you going to accept me as your owner?" Marco's eyes were still clenched tight, he didn't want to see her face, what kind of smile she was hiding there. All he wanted to do was to give in. And right now, he couldn't resist any longer.  
"Yes!" he begged as his body gave out, his cock letting loose a spurt of cum all over the himself and Brittney's hand.  
"Ew, you perv!" she laughed, as she rubbed her hand clean on Sabrina's skirt. "I'm glad you came clean and admitted it. Now, you come over this weekend, and I'll have the collar ready."  
Marco just whimpered, cum still leaking into Sabrina's panties.  
Brittney waved goodbye, and left the locker room. It was a few moments before Marco recovered enough to realise his situation, and for panic to set in.  
Desperately he grabbed his clothes, climbing into his pants and putting the hoody on over the flimsy top. Stuffing his socks and underwear into Sabrina's bag, he made a break for the exit.  
"Screw class," he said to himself, and went to head home. He couldn't afford to be be caught like this, sticky and in a cheerleader's outfit. Despite everything, he was still hard. And this time he couldn't even bring himself to deny why it was.  
He was too busy looking forward to the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, hey Marco?" Marco looked up from his desk, straight at Sabrina. She looked kind of nervous, as usual.  
Seeing her face brought back a bunch of memories for Marco, most importantly the fact he'd kind of stolen her cheer-leading uniform, and still hadn't managed to put it back. It was lurking in his locker until he could find some way to sneak it into the locker room without it being obvious. At least he'd had a chance to wash off the cum stains.  
He tried to hide his embarrassment at the thoughts by looking back down at his notebook, acting engrossed in the contents so she wouldn't see his reddening cheeks. "Hey Sabrina," he said, his voice breaking part way through out of anxiety. "What's up?"  
"Brittney asked me to give you a message," she held out a little bit of paper. "Wanting your help with dog training? I didn't even know she had a dog?"  
Marco looked up at the bit of paper, his blush spreading further across his face. "Uh, sure. She only just got one recently, so she asked me for some help?" He glanced around, half worried everyone already knew exactly what was going on. To his relief no one seemed to be paying attention. Even Star was busy talking to others.   
Relaxing, he took the paper out of Sabrina's grip, tugging it slightly when she didn't let go. Sabrina hovered around him, staring at the paper. "Thank you Sabrina?" He said, wondering what had her so annoyed. Finally, when it was obvious he wasn't going to read it with her around, she turned to leave, with a single glance back at him.  
Opening the tightly folded paper, Marco tried to make heads or tails of Brittney's handwriting. She'd either not cared much about the note's contents, or she was overly excited about it. Marco found himself desperately hoping it was the latter.  
"Meet me at lunch, bring the bag. I know you kept it." That seemed a pretty simple request? Marco looked at the clock. There wasn't much time until lunch, but now he knew something was waiting for him, every minute started to crawl by.

"Took you long enough," Brittney said, barely looking up from her phone, dressed in her own cheerleading outfit, sports bag held at her side.  
Marco could only pant in response, having run as fast as he could to grab the sports bag, and then all the way to find Brittney. Fortunately she'd been waiting where he thought she'd be, the girl's locker room. Maybe he could finally put the bag back.  
"Sorry," he wheezed, "I didn't think we were going to meet until the weekend."  
Brittney rolled her eyes, and taking Marco by the shoulder, dragged him into the locker room. "I just said we'd be meeting then to give you your collar. Until then, I'm gonna make sure you've earned it."  
"Earned it?" Marco disentangled himself from Brittney's grip. This didn't sound like they'd be putting the bag back after all.  
"Yes, only good, obedient pets get their collar." Brittney smirked, "if you don't earn it, it's not worth anything."  
Marco could see her point, as weird as it seemed. He'd never liked the way other kids at the dojo had paid their way to higher belts. Actually completing the challenges had made it seem real. And he'd come to accept that despite everything, he kind of did want to wear that collar. He just nodded, trying to seem ready for whatever Brittney had in store.  
"The best kind of pet is the one you can show off to others," she walked around him, tracing a finger across his chin as he gulped nervously. "And so I want to do that too. Put on your cheerleading outfit, and join me for a walk around the school.  
"Wait," Marco yelped, hands up in panic, "I don't want to be seen like that! I mean, I'm not exactl-" Brittney took a firm grip on his mouth, silencing him.  
"As I said, you'll be going around with me. You honestly think anyone will pay you more than a second glance?" She angled his face down to get a good look at her body "Just think of me as camouflage."  
She had a point. Marco was reluctant to take his eyes off her. After a moment to enjoy the view, he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."  
"Good boy," she said, and handed him her sports bag. "Also, after you're dressed up, I've got you a little gift."  
Marco looked at it, tempted to open it now to see it, but held back. He really did want to earn the collar.  
Putting it to one side, he started to strip, in his haste forgetting to ask Brittney to turn around, something he was alerted to when he started putting on the skirt. "No! You've already shown me just how comfortable you are in the panties. You should wear the whole thing!" She grabbed Sabrina's bag and rummaged around until she found them. "Put these on, otherwise someone might see your regular underwear."  
Marco paused, the idea of putting on the panties was intoxicating, but he knew the effect they'd had on him before. He didn't want to be walking around school with his dick hard.  
But on the other hand, she had a point. No cheerleader would be wearing tighty whities like him, and with the skirt as short as it was, there was a chance he could get spotted.  
There was nothing for it, he pulled down his underwear, sticking it and the rest of his clothes into Sabrina's bag, and then stepped into the panties, cursing himself again as he found his cock stiffening under the tight fabric.  
Before it could get too obvious he put on the skirt, hoping it would be enough. He then put on the bra and top, thanking Sabrina for her obvious insecurities which led him to have some kind of bust, something to fool people at least.  
Finally he was dressed, he took Brittney's bag and unzipped it.  
"Huh."  
It was a dog toy. Black, rubbery, oddly shaped, but it had a bit he could easily see a dog holding on to, kind of like a dumbbell.  
"Uh, Brittney, I know I'm supposed to be your pet, but isn't a dog toy kinda weird?" To his surprise and dismay, Brittney started to crack up.  
"A dog toy?" She laughed, slapping him on the back, "Diaz you idiot. Haven't you ever heard of a butt plug?"  
Well sure he'd heard them mentioned, but he'd never known what one looked like. After all, why would he? He looked at it, and the purpose of one end's tapered shape became obvious. "So, this is a gift?" Was she offering something to him? His dick started to strain against the panties at the idea, but Brittney's smile empty of any kind of warmth was already starting to put him off.  
"Yes, a gift. While we go on our walk, you get to have that plugging you up. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" Her smile twisted into a smirk as she looked down at his skirt knowingly.  
"Wait? I'm not sure I'm ready for tha-" But Brittney grabbed his mouth again.  
"You always say stuff like, "Oh Brittney I'm not sure." or "Brittney, I don't like it when you give me exactly what I want." You're such a whiner. And. I. Don't. Like. Whiners." She took the buttplug from Marco's hands. "Now, I've been perfectly kind in giving you a nice gift. And you're acting ungrateful! Does a bad little pet like you deserve a collar with how you've been acting?"  
She released Marco just enough for him to admit "No..." He found her hand clamped over his mouth once more.  
"So the only things I want to hear from you is "Yes Brittney," or... "Yes, Mistress." Understood?"  
He nodded, and she released him again. "Yes... Mistress." He said, still a bit reluctant as she took out a bottle of lubricant from the bag.  
"Now bend over."  
Not wanting to anger her any more than he had, he obeyed, holding onto one of the benches as she pulled the panties across his cheek, exposing his butthole. A moment later he felt something cold pressing against it, only to push inside, gradually at first, easing into him. He tried to relax, trying to ignore the way the cold gel felt as it was slowly pushed in.  
A second later he felt a second intrusion, and realised Brittney was applying the lube with her own fingers, probing his ass while spreading the lube inside him.  
As he tried to relax, he felt a wave of embarrassment rise through him, mixing with the pleasure of the fingers in his ass. As they finally retreated, he muttered "sorry..." and realised he meant it. He felt ashamed, but not for being violated like that, but for some reason that he'd dare to make Brittney do it instead.  
"There's a good pet, now relax Diaz." She gave him a quick slap on the ass with her dry hand which did nothing to help him relax. But still he tried, breathing in and out carefully as she started to push the buttplug into him.  
Marco shut his eyes, trying to relax as much as possible. It seemed endless, forcing its way inside on and on, spreading him wider until... He felt his muscles relax slightly as it pushed its way fully in, the flared base resting against his butt.  
"Well done," Brittney said, heading over to sink near the showers and washing her fingers. "You're doing really well, and we've got plenty of time."  
Plenty of time. The words hit Marco like a cold shower as he remembered what he had to do. And now with the uncomfortable feeling of being full that he now had, thanks to the plug. He gingerly stood up, and tried to take a few steps, getting used to the way it felt inside him.  
When Brittney came back, wiping her hands dry on a towel, Marco could do little but nod helplessly when she asked "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Yes mistress," he agreed, as she beamed with pride.

Despite Marco's worst fears, it seemed Brittney was right.  
As they walked through the crowded halls, Marco following right behind her, no one seemed to pay him any mind.  
They certainly glanced often enough, taking note of Brittney and his passing, but no one seemed to spare more than a glance.  
Relief washed through him as he started to relax. He was now no longer concerned that every piece of laughter was directed at him, or that at any moment someone was going to call out his name.  
He crept up to walk alongside Brittney rather than following in her wake, and she grinned. "See, no one's going to look at you when they've got me to compare you with. After all, to them you're just a new girl, compared to a star."  
It stung. Marco knew she was right, and yet it still hurt him. He was dressed up like a girl, with a plug filling his ass, embarrassing the hell out of himself, and yet he kind of felt like it wasn't real. That any moment he'd wake up in his bed, staining the sheets.  
He knew it was wrong, that he should take comfort in his anonymity. Especially with the plug inside him. Every step he took making it seem to try and push further in. It made him unusually concious of each step, and he was sure he was walking funny.  
And then they turned a corner, and his heart stopped.  
Brittney had taken them to the cafeteria. While the halls had been crowded, this place was filled with... well, everyone!  
He scanned the crowd in a panic, his body starting to clench, only sending the buttplug twitching, sending weird sensations through his body. Here he could see Janna and Star talking. A bit further on a bunch of the football players all seated together. Any wrong movement would completely expose him.  
He looked around, desperately looking for Brittney for some form of cover.  
But she'd walked straight over to the opposite side while he'd been panicking. She span in place, like she was on a catwalk, and smiled at him.  
He needed to cross.  
Alone.  
He cursed that rebellious attention seeking impulse that had flared within him. Just as Brittney had implied before, he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted. All he could do was accept it.  
Taking a deep breath to centre himself, he placed one step in front of the other. Then another.  
Slowly, step by step, he started to cross the hall. The buttplug in his ass causing each step to be far more animated than he'd intended, like his hips were shaking. He risked a glance around, and mercifully everyone seemed engrossed in their lunch, too much to notice him sashaying through the crowd.  
Finally, after what seemed like an age, he reached Brittney, his knees feeling like they'd collapse at any minute.  
Brittney took his arm, and slowly started leading him out of there, heading back towards the locker room.  
When they reached it, Marco collapsed onto the bench. Tears welling in his eyes as he let loose apology after apology, "I'm so, so sorry mistress." He wasn't even sure why, was it just the flood of addrenaline he'd not felt for ages, not even from fighting monsters? Or was it something deeper?  
Brittney sat down next to him, stroking his hair as he tried to relax. "You did amazing for your first try. No one would ever suspect you weren't a girl. Trust me, when you come to my place on the weekend, you'll have truly earned your collar."  
He nodded, drying his tears on the cheerleading top. "Is it over?" He asked, unsure of which would be better, while keenly aware his dick was sure, straining even more against the panties. He looked at Brittney, hoping she'd offer him some relief like last time.  
But to his regret, she nodded. "It's over, for now. You can get dressed again, and go pretend to be a normal person." She smirked, "Your secret is safe with me."  
He nodded, and looked in his, well, Sabrina's bag. And stopped. "My, my underwear's missing."  
He reached inside, pulling out his hoodie to check beneath it. "Someone swiped my underwear!"  
Brittney laughed, "Well I guess fair's fair. You swiped Sabrina's, and someone's stolen yours. Maybe they'll be wearing it just like you?" She got up, clearly prepared to leave him behind. Her comfort and warmth dropped like an out of fashion coat.  
"But, what should I wear?" He looked at her, desperately for an answer. He felt lost like this, and it was all too easy to let her take control.  
"You've got underwear, just put your pants on top, that way you'll have a nice reminder of lunch, all through the day." She smiled, and blew a kiss as she stepped out.  
Leaving him alone again.  
Taking off the skirt and top, he started to exchange them for his own. Painfully concious he was going to need to keep the buttplug in for the rest of the day, along with wearing the panties.  
He was also aware of just how hard that would keep him, until he could go home to take care of it.  
He packed up the skirt and top in the bag, and got ready to leave. He was really hoping that his mistress was just giving him another test.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco took a deep breath and held it, almost as tightly as he was holding the bag, his knuckles already paling.  
He counted up until ten seconds were past, and then exhaled, letting loose the tension as he prepared to seal his fate.  
He pressed the buzzer and waited, until a few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Brittney, face twisted into a snarl as usual. "You're late."  
"Yeah, it wasn't easy walking here." Marco gave a smile to try and put her at ease, despite his anxiety. With what was in the bag, just holding it made him nervous. He was still terrified of how she'd react when she found out.  
Rolling her eyes, Brittney stepped out of the way, allowing Marco to come in. "So, do your parents know I'm here?" He glanced around, not wanting to deal with any uncomfortable questions.  
"Yeah, I told them I was going to have a little bitch come round for me to torment." She stared at him, watching for any sign of disbelief as she shut the door. "Of course not you idiot. They're away for the weekend, and all the maids are off. We've got the weekend to ourselves." She slapped his ass to emphasise her point, sending a tingle all the way up Marco's back.  
"Good- Good to know." He still had trouble believing it, before now he'd only spent the night at other guy's places. And here he was, alone with Brittney in her home.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" She smirked, "let's head up to my room so you can get ready." Brittney turned, walking ahead, and leading him on in more ways than one.

Brittney's bedroom reminded Marco uncomfortably of Star's. While nowhere near as fantastic, there was still a level of decoration he'd rarely seen. His reflection stared back at him from a huge wall mirror, covered in golden filgerie; dressers covered with all manner of make up, hair product, and things Marco didn't even recognise; while a four-poster occupied most of the room.  
The bed itself was where his attention was drawn, Brittney was sat on it, cross legged. Her short skirt giving Marco just enough of an enticing view that his pants were feeling tight. Breathing in and out, he tried to calm himself down as Brittney began to interrogate him. "So, did you bring everything?" Her eyes sparkled in anticipation, as she looked him up and down.  
He nodded, undoing his belt and dropping his pants to show Sabrina's underwear, his stiff cock making them rise like a tent. When she nodded approvingly, Marco then picked up the bag, and unzipped it, removing the contents to show Brittney.  
Oh. My. God. You actually took one?" she burst out laughing, "I can't believe you did that!"  
Marco hid behind the dress he'd so recently stolen from Star's closet. "You told me to!" he protested, "I wouldn't have done it otherwise!"  
Brittney wiped a tear from her eye, "Of course, of course. You'd never do anything that might upset her, would you?" She clambered off the bed, coming close enough to examine the dress. "Just think what she'd say if she knew you'd taken this."  
Marco could imagine. He wasn't sure what would be worse: her disappointment at him stealing, or that she'd might be supportive about it. What he was doing with Brittney was so terrible; he loved it, but he also realised how messed up it was; and the idea of Star encouraging it? He shivered.  
"Well come on then, Princess" Brittney chuckled, pushing the dress closer to him "You brought it all the way over here. It would be a shame if we didn't see how it looked on you."  
Marco didn't need to be told twice, by now he'd humiliated himself enough under Brittney's instruction that undressing himself was no longer the ordeal it once was.  
The dress itself slipped on easily, but the shoulder straps felt like leaden weights, he looked down at the rainbow front and tried to ignore the fact he was in Star's dress, even as the lingering scent of her perfume, shampoo, or whatever seemed to fill the air. "I'll need some help", he gestured to the zipper on the back as he turned away from Brittney.  
He felt her hands on his back, but far from helping zip him up, Brittney was taking the opportunity to mess with him, her hands sliding into the dress, creeping around his body until he felt her brushing his nipples, her hands cupping his chest as if he had something to hide. "You need a lot of help, you freak." She closed the distance between them her body pushing up against his. "Too bad I'm all you're getting."  
Marco froze, every time he thought he was getting used to it, Brittney found some way to mess with him, put him on the wrong foot. And the way her chest was pressing up against him, combined with her fingers tight around his nipples; was already putting him close to the edge. He held his breath, waiting for the moment to pass.  
When it became apparent he wasn't going to totally freak out, Britten withdrew her hands, stepping back and zipping up the dress. "Thank you," he whispered, glad he'd been able to withstand her teasing.  
"Now, what's next..." Brittney asked, spinning Marco around to get a better look at him. "Mmm, you look so cute like that." She smirked as Marco felt his cheeks redden, only to pale again as she took out her phone. "You know, I bet Star Butterfly would love to see what you look like in her dress, why don't I take a video?"  
"No!" He yelped in shock, reaching for the phone. "Please, she can't know about this!" She grabbed his outstretched arm, twisting it up and away as her smile hardened.  
"Well, that just makes me want to take a video more. Tell you what, you sit on my bed and tell the camera everything." He tried to protest, only for her to twist his arm behind his back. "But don't worry, as long as you're a good pet, I'll make sure no one else sees it." she leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper, "And what's more, I'll give you any one request you want."  
Any request? Marco paused, trying to relax so that his arm stopped aching. It was tempting, there were so many things he wanted to get Brittney to do. And he was pretty sure she wasn't about to show video to Star, or anyone else come to think of it. At least most of the time she seemed satisfied to keep Marco to herself.  
It was worth it. He nodded, keeping in mind all the possibilities.  
Brittney released his arm, and held up her phone. "Right Diaz, tell us all about how big a perv you are. And keep going until I say it's enough."  
Marco took a deep breath, and began his confession. "My name is Marco Diaz, and I'm wearing a dress I stole from my best friend, because" he looked at Brittney, hesitating for a moment, "Because I'm a pervert. I enjoy doing things like wearing women's clothing. It makes me turned on. I'm already hard just by wearing this," Brittney nodded encouraging him. "And I like being humiliated. Brittney, my mistress, has been making me do things like making me walk around in public in a dress, with a buttplug in, or jerking me off in the girls' locker rooms. I also kind of like it when she," he paused, and turned his face away.  
"Go on! I didn't tell you to stop!" She whispered.  
"I like it when she's physical with me. When she had my head between her thighs, or was twisting my arm behind her back, it makes me even more excited."  
Still smiling, Brittney crouched down in front of him. "Since you mentioned being hard, maybe you can show us." Marco obediently leant forward, grabbing the hem of Star's dress and pulled it upwards, revealing his underwear, and his dick straining against the lacy fabric. "Aww, it's so cute." Brittney laughed.  
Finally, Brittney put down her phone, sliding it into her pocket as she stood up. She reached over and stroked Marco's face, "You did great. I'm really gonna enjoy that video."  
Marco let go of the dress, letting it fall back into place as he sighed in relief, "I'm glad." He looked at her, she seemed happy, no trace of disappointment or anger showing in her smiling face. He figured it was safe to ask. "So, you said I could have a request?"  
"I did say that, didn't I." Her hand kept stroking his face and she leaned up against his body. "So, what would my little pet like?"  
He'd thought about it, he didn't want something that would push her too far. He wouldn't want to upset her and lead to her driving him out -- or worse, uploading the video. Instead, he'd choose something nice and safe. "Will you give me another handjob?"  
Brittney stopped, backing away as she stared at him, surprise evident on his face. "You really are a good pet!" He smiled, relieved she was so acceptin- "Which is why I won't do it." His face fell for a moment, until she continued. "You did such a good job on your confession that I've got a better idea."  
Taking Marco's hand, she led him over to the bed. "Now we've gotta deal with the dress," she said, taking a hold on its hem and rolling it up until it was bunched around Marco's waist, his panty-restrained cock painfully obvious. "Sit down, while I get the lube."  
Marco dropped onto the bed, the word echoing in his ears, lube? He was hoping it wasn't another buttplug or similar, his ass was still sore from last time. But the other option... it seemed too good to be true as a reward.  
Brittney was rummaging in a bedside table, and brought out the bottle of lubricant. She let it ooze out, coating the palm of her hand while she knelt down in front of Marco. "Here you go," she pulled down the underwear, finally freeing his dick. She wrapped her hand around it, the lube making any attempt at a proper grip futile, but instead she just stroked him, giving his dick a full coating of lube. "Now you're ready."  
"Ready for what?" He voiced his thoughts, before he could even think of self control. Brittney turned her back to him and lifted her skirt, backing herself down onto Marco.  
This was it, Marco held his breath, Brittney was actually going to fu- he stopped as he felt her legs clamp down, her thighs hugging his dick from both sides, with only the lubricant preventing it from being a death grip. "Hah! Did you think you were going to get lucky?" Brittney laughed. "You may be a good pet, but that's all you are. But since you complimented my legs before, I thought I'd give you a proper taste of them."  
Marco grabbed hold of the bedsheets, his hands clenching as Brittney rode him, her thighs squeezing his dick as she rose and fell, jerking him off with her legs. "How's it feel?" She asked.  
"It's so good." He moaned, sitting there and taking it. He shut his eyes, trying to hold on after everything he'd been through. He was already feeling close, and wanted to last as long as was possible, even as he felt himself approaching the point of no return.  
"Much better than just using my hands, huh?" He felt her leaning back against him, her thighs clamping even tighter. "Go on, cum for me."  
Marco couldn't hold back any longer, he let go of the begging and wrapped his arms around Brittney as tight as he could, as he felt himself cumming, his dick trembling as his cum came out in a spurt of pleasure.  
He stayed like that, holding Brittney close, until she finally started to pull his arms away. "Ohh, you really did need that. I'm glad you enjoyed your reward." Marco finally opened his eyes, looking at her as she turned around, his cum staing her beautiful, long legs.  
"Sorry," he looked down at the ground, and then remembered himself enough to add "Mistress."  
"Oh this?" She reached down, and scrapped up his cum from her legs. "Don't worry about it." reached towards him, and rubbed it into the rainbow of Star's dress. "It looks much better there," she smirked as Marco's jaw dropped.  
"Hey, wai-" he started to protest, only for her to ignore him and head to the door.  
"I'm going to take a shower, you wait here until I get back." She saw the look on his face, "Hey, you'd need to wash the dress anyway. Now it just means that whenever you see her wearing it, you'll have a reminder of exactly how much you soiled it." She left laughing.  
Marco crumpled onto the sheets, cum still trickling from his cock, staining both the bed and Star's dress.  
Brittney was right, he would have had to wash it anyway. And yet... He probably had upset her, cumming like that, and gripping her so tight.  
He sighed, breathing in Brittney's scent from the bed as he tried to relax. It really had felt amazing. He knew what to ask for if he earned another reward now.  
The difficult part would be working up the courage to ask her to do it harder next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Marco couldn't tear his eyes away from the door. The anticipation was tugging at his heart, making the shower seem to stretch out longer and longer.  
He muttered to himself," I really am messed up." Simply giving voice to his thoughts sent relief spreading through him. He knew he should be freaked out, worried about how far he was going, but instead he just felt happy. It was like that whole speech Brittney had made him record. As messed up as he was, it was all right.  
He just had to wait for her.  
She didn't keep him long, the door opening up as he sat up straight.  
Brittney stepped in, her damp hair still hanging limply across her shoulders, towel wrapped around her. "You've certainly been a good boy," she laughed, watching him. "Although you've left a damp patch." She pointed at the bed, where the trickle of cum had started to dry.  
Marco could feel his cheeks redden and muttered out an apology: "I'm sorry." Thankfully, Brittney didn't seem angry, as she went over to check herself out in the mirror. Still anxious, he couldn't stop himself from asking "so... what now?"  
Spinning around, Brittney walked up to him, bringing him face to face with her chest-still barely hidden by the towel. "Now?" She smirked. "Well, you've had a long day, and I don't want you too excited." Marco's heart sank, he wanted more but couldn't bring himself to ask. He just started up at her face as she looked down at him.  
"But..." she turned around once more and went to her bedside cabinet, "you have been so good." Marco tightened his grip on the bedsheets.  
When Brittney turned around she held up a collar. Black leather, nice and tight looking, and with a small bronze plaque on the front, with "Marco" etched onto it.  
Marco's heart skipped a beat when he saw it, as he clenched his fists even harder. He could feel his dick -- even exhausted from the abuse Brittney had subjected him to -- making a tent in Star's dress.  
"I'm so glad you agreed to this," Brittney said, tangling it front of him. His eyes followed the collar as she swayed it, never leaving the nameplate. "After all, being my pet's going to be a big responsibility. You'll not have as much time to go play with Star or your friends."  
Marco bit down on his lip, bring himself back to reality. His friends. Star. If he said yes now, he'd be abandoning them. Sure he'd see them around, he'd hang out with them. But being Brittney's pet would mean accepting that she'd now be his mistress forever. And that everything else would come second.  
He gulped as she undid the buckle on its back.  
He sat as still as he could as she started bringing it around his neck.  
A part of him yelled that this was his last chance to back out, that he should just run out of there in Star's dress and go home, regardless of the consequences.  
But he didn't move, letting her buckle it up, and then breathed out, enjoying the tightness of the leather around his throat. "Thank you," he said.  
"Good boy," she replied. "Now, get down off the bed, and I'll give you a treat."  
He slid off, standing up and reaching one hand to feel the collar. It really did feel perfect. He was still running his fingers across it when Brittney fetched something more from her cabinet.  
A leash.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him.  
He didn't resist as she hooked it onto his collar.  
Or when she pushed down on his shoulder, forcing him down to kneel.  
He just accepted it. After all, she was his mistress, his owner.  
Brittney sat on the bed, taking the place that was so recently Marco's. She undid her towel, letting Marco finally see her body. He stared at her, eyes drifting from her petite chest, down to her slender waist, and then below. Brittney spread her legs, letting Marco look at her pussy, shaved hairless and looking awfully inviting.  
"Come on then pet, here's your reward." She tugged on the leash, yanking Marco towards her, his head falling between her legs.  
His cry of surprise was muffled by her crotch. He tried to pull back in surprise, but felt Brittey's hand on his head pushing him back. "Now lick!" She yelled.  
There was nothing he could do but obey. He reached out, probing with his tongue. Carefully he licked, drawing his tongue up against Brittney's slit, before pushing inside.  
He was nervous, hoping he'd do well enough to please her, but he didn't have to worry. Brittney tugged on his leash, giving small encouragements as he licked and suckled on her. Her other hand stroking through his hair, pulling him closer.   
All he could do was service her. She wasn't even letting him up for air, every breath he took being full of her scent, even fresh from the shower he wax intoxicated by it.  
Brittney let go of his head, for a moment he thought she was giving him some space, but then he felt her thighs clamping around him, holding him even tighter than her hand could do so. He was trapped, enclosed by her legs all he could see, smell, or taste was Brittney. Every movement he made, breath he took, was her. His tongue lapped and probed, her arousal flowing into his mouth.  
Marco couldn't do anything but keep going, Brittney's thighs had him trapped, he just hoped she'd show him mercy soon. Unfortunately she didn't seem to be willing to release him, her legs pulling him tighter, while her hand yanked more on his leash.  
It was almost too much, he felt like he was going to faint, but kept going. After all, he'd agreed to all this and more. He just had to keep licking her out until...  
Her thighs clamped tight around him as Brittney released a moan of pleasure. He felt it more than heard it, the sound passing through her body and into him, followed by warmth flowing into his mouth as she came.  
Finally she released him, as he was forced to swallow her cum, spluttering and coughing as he slipped from between her legs. He recoiled, still in shock. He'd made her cum.  
It sent warmth flowing through him, he'd actually made his mistress cum. He'd managed to repay her for all the pleasure she'd given him. He stared at her naked form, collapsing onto the bed, only to find himself dragged closer as she pulled on his leash.  
"Good boy," she muttered. "You're so much better than my toys."  
Held tight by the leash, he rested with her, his head on her belly. He smiled, "Thank you." He was happy, really happy.  
The part of him that had begged him to run was mercifully quiet now. The voice of reason silenced by the satisfaction of being useful.

As much as Marco wished they could have stayed there forever, he could feel Brittney stirring. He moved away, feeling the leash slacken as he did so.  
"As much fun as that was," Brittney stretched her arms and yawned. "We should get ready to sleep. Let's go get you cleaned up." She stood up and gave a gentle tug on the leash. "Come on."  
Marco scrabbled to his feet and followed as she led him out of her room, through the hall to her bathroom.  
Moisture still dripped down the shower's door which, along with the pile of her clothing, reminded Marco of just how recently Brittney had been using it. How she'd been cleaning herself after he'd stained her.  
And now she'd repaid the favour.  
She led him over to the sink, and he caught a sight of himself in the mirror behind it.  
There he was, in Star's dress, his dried cum staining the rainbow pattern, a collar and leash around his neck, and then his face. Stained with Brittney's juices.  
If it wasn't for the reflection of his name etched into the collar, he wasn't sure he'd recognise himself.  
Brittney ran the tap, and let Marco wash his face, cleaning off his chin and mouth until the only reminder was the lingering taste. The reflection seemed a little bit more him now, even as the tap was stopped.  
She ran the zipper down his back, and eased off the dress, exposing him even more. He instinctively tried to cover up his chest, making Brittney snort with laughter. "A bit late for that, isn't it?"  
He watched his reflection blush as he nodded. "Yeah, it is." After the dress was gone, the panties were soon to follow.  
Now stripped of everything but the collar, she led him back to the bedroom.  
"Now to get ready for bed." She dropped his leash, and went over to a chest of drawers. Marco glanced at his bag, his regular clothes sat next to it. He'd not thought to bring his pjs. He wasn't even sure he was meant to.  
He glanced back, and all Brittney had brought out were a pair of tightly rolled socks. The kind she used when cheer-leading.  
She sat on the bed and held them out, "well come on, help me get dressed."  
He knelt in front of her again, and took one of them. Brittney raised her leg, and Marco eased it onto her foot. Slowly he unrolled it onto her leg, letting it hug her calves until it reached her knees.  
The second soon followed, Marco's attention too focused on pleasing his mistress to wonder why she was only wearing socks.  
She leaned back, examining her legs and stroking the socks. "You did a good job. Now I suppose we should get some sleep."  
She pulled back the covers, and Marco realised something. "Uh, mistress? Where am I going to sleep?"  
Brittney turned back and smirked. "Well, you are my pet. Since you're good, I'll let you sleep in my bed." She pointed at the bottom of it. "A good pet gets to sleep at his mistress' feet. If you're bad though." She pointed to the floor. "Well, that's for you to find out."  
Marco crawled into bed, slipping under the sheets at the base of the bed, and gazed to the side. The last thing he saw before Brittney turned off the lights was her face, smiling at him.  
He lay there in the darkness, enjoying the softness of the bed. And then he felt the socks, creeping across his body. Brushing down his naked chest towards his crotch.  
This dick started to stiffen at the way the fabric felt on his skin, even before he felt her foot rubbing up against it. He gasped in pleasure.  
"Sweet dreams," he heard her call through the darkness. But from the way she was tormenting him, it was obvious she wasn't going to let him sleep anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco drifted in and out of wakefulness, stretching as he tried to remember what was going on.  
The bed felt weird, no pillows, the sheets were softer than he was used to, and -- he stopped, realising the heavy weight on his crotch were sock-covered feet, and whose feet.  
Everything started to flood back as he reached a hand up to his collar, making sure it wasn't a dream.  
The thick leather was still there, he ran his fingers over the plate, spelling out his own name.  
He looked up the bed, seeing Brittney staring back at him, a grin on her face. "It's about time you woke up. I was wondering if you'd need some encouragement." She moved her foot, pressing down on his cock which started to stiffen as if on reflex.  
"Hey, Brittney" he smiled, stretching as he smiled back.  
"Just "hey"?" Brittney rolled her eyes and turned away. "It's like you're not even happy to see me. Maybe instead of encouragement you'd prefer something a little bit more punishing." She raised her foot, and Marco panicked, moving his body as he tried to calm her.  
"I mean, g-good morning, Mistress!" He still found the word a little strange, but knew he had to get used to it. After all, this was his life now. And he'd seen Brittney's kicks, he'd no desire to be on the receiving end of one. "Thank you for the opportunity to serve you yesterday!"  
He shut his eyes, trying to brace himself for the impending pain.  
Only to feel a gentle stroking instead. He opened an eye again, risking a glance, and saw her foot rubbing up against his dick. "That's so much better. I'm so glad you're quick to learn. It'll make training you so much more fun."  
"Thank you," he said again, relief washing over him. "Should I d-" the word caught in his throat as she picked up the pace, her other foot joining in as she started jerking him off.  
"No, you just sit there. You've kept me waiting, so I want to have a bit of fun with my pet." He wasn't about to refuse her, even if he could. Her socks just felt incredible on his dick, and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out.  
He clenched his hands, trying to maintain a grip as Brittney continued, her big toe rubbing across his head, the sock coming back stained with pre-cum. "Wow, so close?" Brittney laughed, "And I thought my handjob had made you come quickly."  
She sat up, the sight of her naked breasts perking Marco up even more, he shook, shutting his eyes to try and block out the stimulation. But he could still hear her voice, "Now tell me, pet. Which feels better, my hands or my feet?"  
It was too cruel a question, the way she was teasing him was making it hard to focus on anything, let alone compare it to how the hand-job had felt days ago. At the moment he could only think of one thing, Brittney's "Feet!"  
He didn't realise he'd said it out loud until Brittney snorted with laughter. "Every time I think I know you, you show me some new perversion." She champed down, one foot on either side of his cock and started to pump. "You want my feet, fine. A dog like you should be happier like that."  
Marco tried to hold his breath, he was too close, it felt far too good. He barely held on as she rubbed him to-- "Fuuuuuck" he cried, his voice cracking under the assault as his cum shot up, coming down to splatter and stain Brittney's socks.  
She didn't even stop, still stroking his softening cock, rubbing a coating of cum all over him, before finally, and mercifully, pulling back.  
"Ugh, look what you've done." Brittney waved her legs, cum dripping off the socks. "Well since you love socks so much, you should have no problem taking them off."  
At the moment, Marco wanted to do nothing more than lay there, all his energy drained by the orgasm she'd inflicted on him. But he couldn't, he'd stained them, he was to blame for it, and her words provided all the drive he needed.  
He sat up, and took a hold of her left sock at the knee, rolling it down her leg, absent-mindedly stroking her smooth skin as he did so. Only when he caught sight of her smirk did he realise what he'd been doing, and got back to work, pulling off the sock feeling it squish with his cum between his fingers.  
He dropped the sock into his lap, and worked on the other one, tugging it down until it too was a wadded ball of cum stained cotton.  
"That's much better," she stretched her legs, draping one over his shoulder, letting him feel the smoothness with his own face. "Now how about we go have a shower. I need to get cleaned up."  
He nodded, still barely aware of her words until they sunk in. "Wait, together?" The memories of Brittney's bathroom from last night returned, the shower cubicle where her towel had been. It was far too cramped for two people, and yet...  
"Yes, you'll be cleaning me off." She pulled her leg away, and pulled closer. "After all, you've been the one who's stained me. You should learn to clean up your messes."  
He nodded, eager to prove his worth.

Marco's reflection stared back at him, this time nude except for his collar. As Brittney turned on the shower, letting it work up to a higher temperature, he found himself staring at his naked body.  
He'd never really been naked before, even back at home he'd only been naked for showers or when changing. And now he'd even slept naked, he wasn't even ashamed of having his dick hanging out -- even if he really did need to wash off the cum.  
It seemed almost quaint that he'd have once freaked over being striped naked by his Mistress. He'd got so much to thank her for.  
"Hey, pet!" He turned his focus back to her. And she thrust out a sponge and shower gel into his hands. "You better get me nice and clean."  
He went to join her as she walked in, only for his guess to prove right, it was far too cramped for him to get in as well. "Um, what do you think you're doing?" She asked as he tried to squeeze in with her.  
"I was going to get in the shower with you?" Marco held up the sponge to demonstrate.  
She rolled his eyes and turned her back to him, the water spreading down it as a torrent. "Not enough space you idiot. Instead you just clean what you can get to from out there."  
Marco shrugged, and squeezed out some shower gel into the sponge, soaking it in the flow of water, and then started to clean.  
He brushed her wet hair aside, running the sponge down her back, scrubbing her skin as his eyes followed the trickles of water running down toward her ass.  
Brittney must have noticed his attention somehow, as she started bending over, her hands firmly placed against the back wall of the shower, and raised her butt into the air. Marco took the invitation, sponging all over her ass, washing off sweat and anything else that was tainting her.  
He knelt, rubbing the sponge along her thighs, squeezing out the foamy water to cascade down her legs as he cleaned her, the shower splashing off her back and into his hair as he cleaned her.  
"Make sure you do a good job," Brittney commanded, looking over her shoulder to try and watch him. Marco didn't bother to respond, too engrossed in her legs, using his hands and the sponge to scrub her down, feeling her body as he went.  
He could feel their strength, the thick leg muscles that so easily pinned and overpowered him, the way she tensed as he ran hand down her, bringing more water to clear away any speck of dirt.  
It was only when Brittney changed her position, turning around to face him, that Marco snapped out of his trance. Looking up at her, he blushed from embarrassment at being distracted like that. She just smirked, and gestured to her chest. "You did well cleaning the back, but you've still got some work to do."  
Marco started to stand, eagerly bringing up the sponge to Brittney's chest, squeezing it between her modest breasts. His hand cupping them with barely contained excitement. He'd never imagined he'd be enjoying playing with a girl's chest like this, even if he was cleaning them. Despite everything, he felt his dick, still sticky with drying cum, getting hard at this.  
Brittney didn't say anything, even though he couldn't hide it, instead just enjoying him groping and cleaning her. She reached out behind her, letting her hair get soaking wet in the shower stream, and then smiled. "Good job, Diaz. You've helped me get cleaned up. Now, you go get dressed while I put on my dry myself and put on my make up."  
"But-" Marco couldn't stop himself from protesting, "I need to shower, I'm still stic-"  
Brittney's smile became even more vicious as her eyes gleamed. "You're forgetting, that for everything I do for you, you're still my pet. This is my shower, not yours. If you wanna get cleaned up, you'll have to do so when you go home." She gave him a little push, before adding. "Or, if you'd prefer, I can get the hose again, give you a good cleaning with that."  
Marco thought of being exposed in Brittney's garden, in the middle of the day, as she hosed him down. "I'll shower when I get home."  
"Well, it's your choice." She gave him another shove, and left her to dry up, heading back to the bedroom.  
He looked at his pile of clothing, and resigned himself to not being able to get clean. He tried to ignore the way the panties felt on his cum stained crotch as he pulled them up, and slipped on the rest of his clothes. Carefully tucking Star's dress into the gym bag, he felt anxiety rise. He really hoped Star wouldn't notice it had gone missing before he had a chance to wash it.

When Brittney came out of the bathroom, towel hugging her body, Marco was sitting uncomfortably on her bed. She smiled, "How's it feel?"  
He shifted his position a little, "Not great," he confessed, and wishing he'd thought to bring a change in underwear.  
She came over and hugged him, holding his head to her towel. "Don't worry, soon you'll be loving it." The worst thing was, she was probably right. "Do you have your phone?"  
It took him a moment to grab it, but when he held it up, she yanked it from his grasp, walking over to where she'd placed hers the previous night. She held them both for a moment, fiddling with them, before she tossed Marco's back to him. "There you go, I thought you'd appreciate having a way for me to contact you. You don't need to be worried about being cut off from my commands."  
He nodded as he looked at the new contact, unsurprisingly just labelled as Mistress. "Thank you."  
She smirked and grabbed her wadded up socks, "and here, another gift. I know how much you love my legs." Marco took them, shivering with discomfort at the way the sticky cotton felt between his fingers. "Thank you," he repeated, and then finished it with "Mistress."  
Brittney grinned, "now you should probably get home. Before your little princess wonders where you've gotten to."  
Marco grabbed his bag, stuffing the socks in along with the dress. He was at a loss for words, he wanted to thank her again, but was worried he'd sound like a broken record. He opened his mouth, and let it hang for a moment. Brittney just rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. It's hard enough getting separated from your owner. But if you don't go soon, someone might see you, and I'm not willing to share you with anyone."  
He settled on nodding, and went to leave, eyes still glued to his phone.

The washing machine churned away, with Star's dress, Brittney's socks, and Sabrina's panties spinning around. Marco watched them, desperately hoping it would finish soon before Star woke-  
"Hey Marco!"  
-up.  
"Good morning Star!" He turned, hoping his face didn't reveal any of his panic. "You're up early!" He said pointlessly.  
"Could say the same about you," she yawned. "Just couldn't find the dress I wanted, just came down to check if it was put for washing." Marco glanced at the machine. Hoping she didn't look any clos- "Ah, here it is!" She grabbed a blue dress from a pile Marco had shoved out the way. "Oooh, freshly cleaned!" she rubbed her face against it.  
"Well, see you later!" she waved, and popped out of the room, only to poke her head back in. "By the way, I tried wearing a choker once, they do not make good fashion choices. You might want to rethink that."  
As she vanished, Marco froze. Choker? His hand went up to his neck, the collar was still there. He'd been wearing it home, and Star had seen it.  
He pulled up his hood over his head and focused on the tumbling clothes. Trying to ignore the thrill of excitement and panic that had shot through him.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning to school was like waking up from a pleasant dream. Everything felt awkward to Marco, who'd spent the morning classes in a daze, barely aware of what was going on.  
Instead he was focused on the collar he'd kept in his pocket.  
He knew wearing it in school was a bad idea, he'd even called Brittney to make sure it was okay to take it off. She'd called him an idiot for bothering her, which still brought a smile to his face to remember.  
Still, he couldn't give it up, his neck felt naked without it, so he'd kept it close by. Whenever he felt anxious, all he needed to do was slip his hand into his pocket and remind himself of everything.  
By the time lunch came around, Marco was getting anxious. Brittney hadn't texted him. He knew he had to be careful, he didn't want to upset her. But still, he really did want to see her again.  
To the extent that without even realising it, he'd detoured from heading to the cafeteria, to ending up in front of Brittney's locker.  
"Like a little lost puppy," he heard her calling from behind him. He turned around and stared at Brittney, his eyes drifting down her slim, toned body; down to her legs. It took a moment to recover, glancing back up at her face, which was contorted into a frown: brow furrowed, her lips pressed thin together.  
Marco took a step backwards reflexively, he really hoped she wasn't angry with him. Although it did start to stir other feelings within him. Brittney being upset had caused everything to start after all, and she could get awfully creative when angry. Still, he didn't want her to be too angry. "I'm sorry!"  
Brittney sighed as she opened her locker. "Don't worry, this" she pointed at her face, "has nothing to do with you. Sabrina's been bugging me all morning. "Oh, can I lend you my homework," "Oh Brittney, have you seen my gym clothes?"" She turned and smirked at Marco, "I could have told her I'd seen them, but I didn't think you were ready to give them up."  
Marco's blushed as he looked around to make sure no one had heard her. Fortunately, everyone else seemed too busy heading for lunch to be listening in. When he turned back, she was watching him expectantly.  
Reluctantly, he nodded. "Not yet." They did feel really nice to wear, and although he hated that it was causing Sabrina trouble, he still couldn't imagine not having the cheerleader outfit waiting for him.  
"Good boy," Brittney stopped putting her books in the locker as she looked him up and down. "Hmm, I've got an idea, something that'll make everyone happy."  
Marco doubted it would, but he was going to do it anyway. Brittney dismissed him with a wave as she busied herself in her locker. "Meet me in the changing rooms during sixth period. Until then, I've got things to do."

Marco's heart pounded as he crept past classrooms, making his way to the changing rooms. He'd thankfully not had to worry about teachers spotting him so far, and the doors were in sight. Brittney standing by them, arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently.  
As he approached, she swung open the door, letting him slip in as smoothly as possible.  
Inside, Marco had to do a double take, the room was an absolute mess, clothes shoved into bags everywhere, towels piled high on the benches, lockers left half open. "What the hell happened here?"  
Brittney rolled her eyes, "Nothing you idiot. You've just never seen it when it's being used. Sabrina's class is using the pool at the moment, so don't worry, we've got it all to ourselves."  
She led Marco over to her locker, opened it, and pulled out a gym bag. Marco's anticipation fell flat when she unzipped it to show it was empty.  
"Now, strip off."  
Marco froze up, "What?"  
She just laughed, "Strip off. Don't worry about being seen. You've been naked here before."  
That was when it was completely empty though, Marco thought to himself. Still, he obeyed. After all, he was already getting excited from the danger.  
He quickly stripped naked, handing his clothes to Brittney to put into her bag. As she put his pants in, she smiled, pulling out the collar. "Oh, even better. Put this on," she handed it back.  
This was a command he was all too happy to obey, slipping it around him and turning around so she could buckle it up properly. This took her a moment, and when Marco turned back he saw why. She held out another pair of panties. "More of Sabrina's, since you seemed so fond of the other pair... but be sure to treat them well, you're not keeping them."  
Marco took the panties and stepped into them, pulling them up against they were covering his cock, which tented them at the front as his erection showed itself. "What now?" He asked, this couldn't be it, surely?  
Brittney didn't disappoint him, leading him over to the bench and forcing him down between two sets of girl's clothes. "Now, you get a bit more fun. Sorry, I'd use my feet, but I don't think we've got time."  
"Time?" The word got twisted into a yelp as Brittney started rubbing his crotch with her hands, stroking his cock beneath the panties.  
Brittney barely wasted any time, getting a decent grip on his dick, starting to jerk him off using the cotton fabric of the underwear to heighten the sensation. Marco could barely hold on as she coaxed out an orgasm, his voice cracking with the pleasure as his cum trickled out.  
Marco sat there for a moment, until the realisation hit him, "Oh fuck, these are Sabrina's panties!"  
Brittney laughed, "Exactly, now stand up again."  
At the moment, Marco didn't feel like that was possible, but Brittney pulled on his arm, yanking him upright.  
Then she started to remove the panties, sliding them down his legs until he was able to step out of them. She left him standing there as she folded them up, and put them back where she'd found them.  
When she came back, she glanced him up and down, as if noticing the cum still sticking to his cock for the first time "Now, seeing as how you've been very good, I suppose I can help clean you up this time."  
Words failed him as Brittney knelt down and engulfed his cock with her mouth. He instinctively started resting his hands on her hair as she started sucking him clean, even as he started getting hard again. He winced, still sensitive as her tongue slid along his dick, until at last she let him go, wiping her lips clean. "Urgh," she grimaced. "I hope you liked that, because I'm not about to do that again any time soon."  
"Thanks," he said, maybe a second too fast. He quickly looked around for her bag and pointed at it. "Should I get dressed now?"  
"Get dressed? We've barely started." She laughed, and led him to her locker. Marco looked inside, all that was inside was a can of soda, which Brittney pulled out and opened. She sipped a bit, nodded. "Helps take the taste away."  
"So, if we've started..." He froze, he heard voices getting louder. Brittney had the decency to look panicked for a moment, before she shoved him in the locker, and slammed the door shut. A momentary fiddle with the lock and he was sealed in, his vision limited to the thin slats letting in light.   
He saw Brittney smiling behind them, and heard her whisper "Now you get to watch the show."

Marco held himself as still as he could, as he watched the changing room doors swing open and girls started walking in, grabbing towels as they started drying themselves off from the pool.  
He had to watch as they walked past him, unknowingly. All those girls who knew him. If they even guessed he was in the locker, he'd never live it down.  
"Oh god," he whispered, thankful for the noise of the crowd to cover up his outburst. Star was there, walking directly towards him. She knew he was there.  
Of course she was in the same class as Sabrina, of course she'd be here, of course she could tell he was- "Hey Brittney!"  
"Urgh, Star Butterfly." Marco felt relief washed over his body as Brittney responded. Star was just talking to her.  
"I'm so sorry you couldn't take part in class today, I hope those cramps go away soon!" Star was right outside, Marco was careful not to move a muscle, just watching as she started stripping, continuing her one-sided conversation with Brittney.  
"They will, don't worry. I've got your friend helping me." Marco's ears caught the mention of friend, but the rest of him was too busy watching as Star pulled the bathing suit off from around her legs, dropping the wet cloth to the floor. He tried to shut his eyes, but his body didn't seem to want to obey, forcing him to stare as she started drying herself off with a towel. And then grabbed her dress. The same dress he'd worn and stained over the weekend.  
Just as Brittney said, seeing Star pulling it on over her head made him uncomfortably aware of just how much he'd defiled it. He couldn't see his dick, but he could feel it, fully erect and begging to be touched. Only the awareness that any movement could reveal him to the world kept him still.  
"Marco's such a nice guy isn't he! Oh yeah, he mentioned you'd got a dog! I love dogs, can I see it sometime?" Marco clung to the walls, trying to will Brittney to say no.  
"He's a little shy at the moment. And I kind of want to keep him to myself for a while." Marco could see Star's face fall, even as he tried to pick out the parts of her dress where any stains would be. "But maybe if he's really good, I'll let you say hi."  
"Yesyesyes!" Star bounced up and down. "I can't wait to tell Marco!"  
Star ran off, leaving her bathing suit and towel in a pile on the floor. Brittney hissed into the locker. "Would you like that, Diaz? On display to your best friend, her seeing just how much of a pervert you are?"  
He gulped. No, he was sure he didn't. No matter how aroused Brittney's words had made him, no matter how much he wanted to imagine it while he jerked off his cock. He couldn't.  
"Well don't worry, either way. Here comes the big show." Marco peered through the slats. There was Sabrina coming in. Looking a little worse for wear, despite it only having been swimming. She looked around the room cautiously, seeming wary of those few that hadn't yet finished changing. She brightened when she looked up at Brittney and waved.  
"Hey! I thought you weren't feeling well?" She called, grabbing her towel and starting to dry herself off.  
"Well, I had to keep an eye on you. You are an important member of the cheerleading team after all." Marco tried to avert his eyes as Sabrina started to strip. He'd already shamed her enough by stealing her outfit. Staring at her naked just seemed too far.  
"Well, unless I can grab a replacement or find my one, I'm not much help there." She sighed, bringing Marco's attention unfortunately back to her, his eyes following every inch of her body, up and down. He could see her reputation for clumsiness was well deserved, a few bruises marring her pale chest, and even what looked like tiny round burn marks were visible when she turned her back to her accidental voyeur. She really needed to be careful when cooking "You sure you don't know where it could have got to?"  
"None at all," Brittney said, a hint of her resentment coming through. "I'm not the locker room monitor."  
"Right, right." Sabrina went off to grab her clothes. Pulling on her shirt first to hide her modest chest.  
And then grabbing her panties.  
The panties Marco had just came all over.  
He wanted to shout out a warning, to do something. But he couldn't he could only watch as the nervously laughing Sabrina stepped into her panties, and pulled them up. And saw her smile fall from her face as she realised something was wrong.  
Marco's eyes couldn't look away from her, he watched as a trickle of his cum went crawling down her leg. A shiver passed up her body, just making the drip travel faster down her thigh. The panties themselves were obviously damp, his cum soaking into them. He could see Sabrina's eyes watering.  
"Uh, Brittney, how long have you been here?" She asked, her lip beginning to quiver.  
"Ugh, not long. I've been out getting a drink," she waved the can of soda.  
"Oh..." Sabrina's face fell. It was obvious from her expression that she knew exactly what was between her legs, which she was keeping wide, unwilling to get any closer to the cum.  
"Um, shouldn't you get ready for class? We don't have much time to change." Marco looked through the gap, trying to take in the room. It certainly did seem empty, everyone else having abandoned it.  
Sabrina nodded, reluctantly grabbing her skirt and fastening it over the panties, mercifully blocking it from her sight. He kept watching as she bent over to put on her socks and shoes, and could hear her whimpering voice calling out something like "...daddy." He shivered with disgust at what he'd put her through, enough to make her call out to her father.  
She limped awkwardly from the changing room, her voice breaking from the degradation.  
When the door finally shut, Brittney turned to the locker and met his eyes. "I bet you just loved that."  
Marco didn't.  
"Seeing her, forced to wear those cum soaked panties."  
He couldn't.  
"Not knowing who did it, while you're there naked as hard as can be."  
Marco tried not to think about it.  
"Now, grab your cock, and cum." She laughed. "Do it, or I'm not going to unlock you."  
Reluctantly, Marco reached down, his hand wrapping around his dick as he tried to think of anything else.  
And yet, as he stroked, the only thing that came to mind was her expression. The way her smile crumpled as she realised what had happened.  
He came, painting Brittney's locker with his cum as he imagined just how terrible she felt at that moment, his legs quivering as he tried to hold himself steady.  
Brittney took her bag and placed it on the bench, then unlocked her locker. "I'll go make sure no one peeks while you get dressed. I know how shy you are." She laughed and headed for the door.  
Marco finally mustered the courage to open the door, stepping out and trying heading for his clothes as fast as he could.  
He didn't even bother cleaning himself up, letting the cum soak into his own underwear as he got dressed. After all, he wanted to feel what she did. He needed to.  
Reluctantly, Marco took off the collar, and hid it in his pocket again. As he headed for the door, he kept seeing Sabrina in his head, but instead of her face it was his.  
He pictured him standing there in Sabrina's clothes, his smile fading as Brittney broke him.


End file.
